rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Vivian
Violet was always shadowed by her older twin sister, Seras. Seras has always been seen as the prodigy between the twins. She would always go to great lengths to protect Violet. Violet got a bit tired of always relying on her sister for protection, so she started to learn how to use blades and other weapons by herself. However, she was never really confident of using them in a fight. She cared more about her appearance than most things. At a young age she was shipped with her older sister to a foreign land with new foster parents. Her foster parents didn't really care that much for her, and mostly gave their attention towards Seras. Violet would spend most of her time on the streets of this foreign land, watching people interact from a far, trying to steal things when she can, and defend herself if needed. They went out to the market one day, and when they returned home, they found their parents were killed. Seras told her to run, and Violet immediately left the house and went out the the woods to hide. She kept running, scared for her life. She was eventually lost in the woods. She scared and sad that she could never find her way back home, and worried of what has happened to her sister. She sat down under a tree and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was not shocked, but in a trance. She saw her sister kill a demon that appeared out of their dead step mother. She blinked, and she was seeing through her own eyes again. A few minutes later a raven slowly approached her and landed on her shoulder. The raven, once on her shoulder, was able to guide her back home. She kept the raven, to whom Violet refers to her as Lavender. Since that day, she felt more connected to the magical world. She would go out to the woods and practice her magic, or would stay home and figure out unique ways to change her appearance and use sounds to her advantage. One day, the imperial council came to execute them. Violet again scared to do anything in the fight, ran away while her sister stayed and fought. She watched the fight through the eyes of Lavender. After a long drawn out fight of her Seras protecting Violet, Seras had fallen to the floor. In panic Violet ran towards her crying and put her hand on Seras’ chest. Seras’ was immediately stabilized and Violet carried her away from the battlefield. Violet had to drag her sister to shelter, but even then they still were not safe in this country. More would come and they would have to leave. The next day, they snuck onto an astral ship, attempting to escape. However, this could have been the end for them. The ship they snuck onto, was caught in the cross hairs of the notorious pirate, Ironbeard. Seras tried her best to protect her sister from Ironbeard's crew, but she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of crew members. Ironbeard was impressed by her, and gave them a choice to join the crew. Seras happily agreed, but Violet was hesitant on the decision. On that night, she had another vision that the Raven Queen showed her. It was a vision of one of the crew members walking into Seras’ and Violet’s quarters and assassinating Seras. Violet disguised herself by changing her clothes to look more like what Seras wears, and walked onto the forecastle deck and waited. Her raven landed on her shoulder and she immediately turned around and casted web on the assassin. She then proceeded to kill him with her rapier, before he had a chance to defend himself. This was a test set up by Ironbeard, and she passed it. From that point on, any assassin missions that Ironbeard needed, he looked at Violet for the job.